


Then, I'll Take You Home

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom TK Strand, Canon Universe, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, Happy, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Hot Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Restraints, Rough Sex, Season/Series 02, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Tarlos - Freeform, Top Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Carlos has his way with TK first at the club and then in their bed.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Then, I'll Take You Home

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Okay the first part of this I got the idea of from the book Nowhere Ranch. I love that book so much and that scene in the bar always gets me going. I changed it up a little bit, but it is a must read.

Carlos moved his hand along TK's inner thigh while they were sitting in the booth. They'd taken a break from dancing getting something to drink. Carlos had wanted a spot that was farther back. They could see the dance floor, but with the low light no one could see what he was going to be doing. He'd been spending a lot of time with TK lately and he enjoyed it. Three weeks back TK had finally agreed they were officially together. He couldn't be happier about that because he'd already fallen in love with him when he wasn't supposed to, before TK had been ready to start another relationship.

Now that was the farthest thing from his mind though. He leaned in turning TK's head so he was looking at him. He kissed him at the same moment he started palming him through his jeans. With the music loud and people dancing no one was going to hear exactly what they were doing. It wasn't the first time either one of them had done this. The bathroom had been used more than once here and not for using it for it's actual purpose. His car had seen plenty of action since he'd met TK.

He kept the kiss going turning it up by thrusting his tongue into TK's mouth. The hand he'd been moving along TK's back slide into his jeans. He'd taken TK's belt off before they'd gone in the club. It had caused his jeans to become just lose enough for him to do this if he wanted. He heard the whimper escaping his boyfriend as he slid his middle finger down TK's crack. He didn't miss the fact TK moved slightly forward either giving him more room to move. 

They were already hard, grinding together on the dance floor. He had slid his hand into TK's jeans while they'd been dancing. He had kept it there stroking TK knowing that anyone might could see. He'd talked dirty to TK the whole time too making him whimper and moan. He'd been bolder than most nights, but he didn't care. They'd made out against one of the walls where he had jerked TK to his orgasm before coming to the booth after the dance. He had pinned him against him with just enough room for his hand to move. TK had sprayed the wall with cum when he'd unloaded. 

Carlos easily opened TK's jeans up letting the zipper slide down as his hand went inside. It gave him more room for the one in back as well. The tip gently moving over TK's hole while his other took hold of his cock. He knew TK's body better than his own even if he'd had years on his. He still was finding things that could get him going. No one had ever been able to work his ass over the way TK could with his mouth. He was always the one giving in the past, but when TK had tongue fucked him he knew why his boyfriend loved it so much. He knew why he had been able to make other guys fall apart. 

Air being needed was a bad thing some times, but Carlos didn't let that stop him from finding another place to use his lips on. TK turned his head letting him have better access to his neck. He heard TK gasp in pleasure the moment the tip of his pinky slipped into his ass. He tightened his hold just slightly on TK's cock as he stroked him. Pre-cum slicking him up as it started coming a little more from his slit. He didn't even have to say a word what he wanted. He felt TK moving on his finger. The first time he hadn't wanted to try it, he'd been scared of hurting TK, but he'd asked him to do it. He'd wanted him to finger fuck him dry. The request had turned him from slightly hard to steel. 

Carlos moved his thumb over TK's slit running his tongue along his neck before bit down. TK moaned out moving up and down on his finger gripping the edge of the seat. Carlos pulled his hand free from the front of TK's jeans getting a whine when he did so. He felt TK clamping down on his finger like he would his cock. He moved the hand that had been in his pants up finding TK's left nipple and pinching it. He got a fucked out moan as TK's head connected with the table. Thankfully it wasn't hard or he'd been worried he'd need to stop.

He replaced his pinky with the next finger up. TK was open enough now and he took it without a problem. He pushed it as far in as he could with TK's pants being in his way. He moved his hand to the other nipple rolling it in between his fingers. The sounds TK were making was going straight to his cock. His boyfriend was coming apart where if anyone looked hard enough they might notice, but it was pretty dark. He leaned forward running his tongue below TK's ear before bitting down on it.

"I'm going to make you cum just like this. Then I'm taking you home. I'm going to fuck you until you're begging me to let you cum." Carlos said getting a strangled moan from TK. "Lift up just a little and lean forward more." He didn't get actual words, but TK did move like he wanted. 

When he did he slipped TK's jeans lower in the back. It had more room and he pressed his middle finger in this time. He pushed all the way in to the hilt hearing TK cry out in pleasure. It was really a good thing they were in the club. He didn't do anything his self just held his finger all the way in TK's ass until he was adjusted. He felt TK clenching around him not moving at first. He waited just a little bit more before he started moving his finger in a come here motion. 

He started moving it in and out after more time past. TK was close to cumming he knew by the sounds he was making. He picked up the speed once TK was open more. He had him right on the edge in a matter of seconds. He changed the angle just slightly hitting against TK's prostate. That was the last straw and he just did hear his name as TK came. It caused his own orgasm watching TK fall apart with his finger shoved in his ass like it was. 

~TKC CTK~

It took a good fifteen minutes before either of them could function. Carlos fixed TK's pants before they got up not wanting anyone to see his boyfriend's semi hard cock. He had probably broken a few speed laws getting them home, but he didn't care. The second he had they'd started going at it before he could get the door open. He hadn't wanted to give his neighbors a show so he'd backed off kissing TK long enough to get in the house. After that it was all out between them. 

They stripped down colliding with the walls as they did so, but he didn't go towards the couch like TK tried at first. He moved them through the house to the bedroom before pushing TK back on the bed. Carlos followed him a moment later, but instead of going up his front he flipped him over. He spread TK's cheeks apart and thrust his tongue into his ass as deep as it would go. TK letting out a shout thrusting his ass back into his face more. He went to town tongue fucking TK. He licked, sucked, nipped, and bit making strangled sounds come from his boyfriend. 

He ate TK out like he was the first meal he'd had in weeks. He had him literally sobbing in pleasure so close to cumming. Carlos thought about denying him, but he couldn't do that tonight. Not after how things had gone already he ran the flat of his tongue from the tip of TK's cock that he'd brought down from where it had been hidden between his body and the bed. He sucked the head of it for a moment before going back to TK's opening. 

TK was gripping the bed and Carlos gave in to his pleads letting him cum. He moved his tongue around the opening before pushing back in. It was only a moment later TK was cumming jets of cum shooting out hitting against the bed and Carlos. He turned TK over swallowing him down as he continued cumming. He drank it all down before moving up his body. He deposited the last of the cum in TK's mouth sharing it with him. He didn't stop kissing him until their lungs were screaming. 

~TKC CTK~

"Fucking hell." TK breathed out trying to catch his breath. "What are you doing to me?" He asked finally opening his eyes which were blury from how tight he'd had them shut.

"I just want to show my boyfriend how much I love him." Carlos said before he took hold of one of TK's nipples sucking it in his mouth.

TK arched up letting out a shout of Carlos' name his cock coming to life again. He hadn't gotten off so much so until he'd met Carlos. His boyfriend could get him going with just a damn look. He wouldn't have thought of letting anyone finger fuck him in a club before. He hadn't even let anyone fuck him in a bathroom in public before. A blow job or hand job yeah, but that had been it. Carlos had broken all of his walls down and still was doing so. He tried reaching for him, but Carlos pinned his hands down while he moved to his other nipple. 

"No touching or I'll use the cuffs on you. We both know I will." Carlos grinned continuing his way down TK's body. 

TK moaned at the thought. "Please." He whimpered as Carlos ran his tongue along his slit. He moved his hands again only to get them slapped away. Another threat of being restrained and he couldn't help it. He wanted it, got off on it which was what he was asking for. "Please, babe. You know I can't behave." He never thought he'd like being handcuffed to a bed unable to get free. Carlos had opened up a lot more ideas that he wouldn't have felt safe trying with anyone else.

Carlos moved back up TK's body finding his mouth claiming it. He knew what his boyfriend wanted. It was something about TK at his mercy not able to move that turned him on. The fact that TK trusted him enough to be restrained. Yeah, it was sexy as hell to him. He pulled from the kiss once air was required getting off the bed. He opened up the night stand getting the lube out first. He also pulled out the box that he kept the handcuffs in he used in bed. He had two sets one for each wrist that went around the head board. 

He got back on the bed after watching TK move down slightly. He straddled TK taking hold of his left hand first. He let out a moan when TK's mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock. He snapped the cuffs on his wrist getting a moan from TK that sent bolts of pleasure through his cock since he was in his mouth. He repeated the process with TK's other hand making sure it wasn't too tight. He never wanted to hurt the man he loved. He didn't pull back though, he let TK suck him. 

He gripped the head board closing his eyes in pleasure feeling the back of TK's throat. When he swallowed around him and he pressed farther in it was his undoing. He hadn't even realized he was so close. TK at his mercy and sucking him off like he was he lost it cumming down his throat calling out his name. TK protested when he pulled back, but he couldn't stop him. Carlos didn't want to move out of the wonderful heat, but he'd emptied his self out. 

~TKC CTK~

Once Carlos recovered he found TK's mouth claiming it tasting his cum through TK. He kept going not wanting to pull away from his man. He did in the end though and heard the cuffs rattle as TK tried reaching for him, but remembered he couldn't when the cuffs didn't give. He smirked moving his hands over TK's sides placing kisses on various spots. He bit down on different areas too. He was sure to leave at least a couple of marks on his boyfriend. 

Carlos reached for the lube opening it up and putting some on his fingers. He started slow with one finger even though TK was still open from the club. He wasn't going to chance hurting him if he didn't open him up properly. He kept switching from thrusting to twisting and then scissoring once he added two fingers. He had TK's legs on his shoulders as he worked on getting him open. He had TK on the verge of cumming again when he pulled his fingers free letting him calm down some. 

"Don't even think about going slow, babe." TK said when Carlos moved in position.

"I wasn't planning on it, Tiger." Carlos replied leaning farther forward so that TK was pretty much bent in half. "Good thing you'll have a day to recover cause you're going be walking funny when I'm done with you." He breathed against TK's ear before thrusting all the way in with one forward motion.

They both let out a shout, but they weren't in pain. It was too much at once pleasure wise not to cum and TK couldn't stop his self from from doing so. He hadn't known he was that close when Carlos had entered him. He wasn't alone though because he felt Carlos painting his inside walls. He smiled though since he could still taste Carlos in his mouth. He was good even when he didn't try. He pulled against the cuffs wanting to touch Carlos, but glad he couldn't at the same time. He clenched around Carlos milking him for everything he had. The sounds Carlos was making were turning him on all over. 

Once they calmed down Carlos pulled back his cock still half hard from the orgasms he'd already had. He held onto TK's ankles pushing his legs forward before he thrust back in. He didn't stay still this time though. He kept his pace going. Sharp thrusts all the way in and quick pull backs. He was going as deep as he could pounding into TK both of them letting out wordless sounds as he fucked TK into the bed. He was moving hard enough that the bed was moving as they built back up.

The sounds of skin hitting against skin was the only thing heard for a time besides their moans. Neither one able to say anything as they breathed in and out. Carlos kept changing the angle until he had it right hitting against TK's prostate with each forward thrust. His boyfriend letting out shouts and moans as they moved towards their next orgasm. TK's head turning to the side giving Carlos better access to him. Carlos started biting down and sucking along TK's pulse. He lost the notion of not marking him where someone could see.

TK let out a shout of Carlos name as he drilled into him even faster. His cock begging to be touched, but he knew Carlos wouldn't do it even when he tried begging. The feeling of cumming untouched was wonderful. His legs were aching, but Carlos still had them in his hands so he couldn't drop them. The slight ache and the pleasure in his ass with Carlos fucking him all out not giving him a second to think about anything else as he fucked him into the bed even rougher by the second was his undoing. 

Carlos was right there with him unloading into TK in hot ropes of cum shooting as far into him as they could possibly go. Carlos slamming against his battered prostate until there was nothing left flowing from their bodies. Carlos collapsing on him after he let go of his ankles. His legs falling to the bed like rubber because he couldn't move and he didn't care that Carlos' entire weight was on him. He let his eyes close unable to stay awake any longer. The pleasure was overwhelming in the best way possible. 

~TKC CTK~

TK moaned when he came to not sure how long he'd been out, but he had been released from the cuffs. Carlos was still burried inside of his ass however, which he really loved. He smiled moving his hand over Carlos' back getting a whimper from his boyfriend. Their bodies were one big ball of bliss at the moment. Yeah, he loved post sex bliss almost as much as he enjoyed Carlos taking him apart.

"I'd be happy just staying here all night never moving." TK said.

"I don't think I can move, so no worries on that." Carlos said back with a content sigh.

"Sounds perfect." TK replied wrapping his arms around Carlos and tangling their legs together. "Just sleep, we can clean up later." He yawned before drifting back to sleep feeling the best he had in weeks. This had been the first time they'd fucked all out since he'd gotten shot. He'd needed it and hadn't known how much. 

"'K" Carlos mumbled halfway back to the land of dreams already.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reviews and kudos. I hope that you enjoy this as much as I did writing it.
> 
> I thought I'd give you this really happy enjoyable story after the one before this full of angst.


End file.
